The Darkness that Binds Us
by NoDoubttakeNotice
Summary: War is on the horizon but it is something Link has never fought before, his eternal darkness. How can he save his princess when the enemy is himself.
1. Secrets

***Sigh* I really need to stop making new stories when I can't even finish other ones. This idea came to me at like... 3AM and instead of sleeping like a normal person, I was up typing.**

**I really like this story and I hope you do too because I feel like this plot can branch out quite a bit. See for yourself though!**

**I don't own Zelda... wish I did, but I don't**

* * *

She slipped through the streets like a shadow. The blanket of darkness giving her the benefit of the doubt. It seemed like fate was with her as she trudged on down the small cobblestone street, keeping to the sidelines and out of view from prying eyes of darkness. She was no fool, she knew this place like the back of her hand.

Every few seconds she would look around, searching her surroundings. Call it fear or anxiety, but for her it was a calculated map of an escape route if needed.

To her much joy, the small building soon came in to view and she bowed her head somewhat, biting her lip and scolding herself to no let her hopes up. This always happened to her, when good things come, evil was sure to follow.

Stepping down the few stone stairs into a small some-what of a yard, she looked up at the building before self-consciously pulling her cloak closer against her. She lightly tugged the hood down more to secure her appearance before forcing her way to the door.

With trembling hands, she pulled the handle and was met with a warm and soft glow of the dozen of candles that resided in the spacious room. She could hear the loud chatter of the customers around the area, many in which had a slur laced into the words. The light crackle of the fire to her left also caught her attention and she relaxed for a moment, enjoying the sweet smell of pine and other chemicals they used to cleanse this place.

But that moment quickly ended as she once more looked up and made her way to the bar, head held high and eyes locked away any emotion, even though nobody could seem them.

She spotted the bar owner and waited for her to finish making a drink for another customer. Before long, the owner looked up, caught sight of the cloaked figure, and nodded. A signal was all she needed before settling down on a bar stool, eyeing the rough table wood that had scratches and unreadable hand writing on it.

"I knew you'd be back dear." Her voice rang out, causing the young cloaked figure to cast her attention upward at the bar owner.

Telma smiled a relaxed smile. She leaned onto the table while cleaning out leftover liquid from a mug with a dish towel.

She asked with hesitance, "did you-did you hear anything?" Her voice roased with such hope and confidence it was heartbreaking to Telma.

She sadly shook her head and released a sigh, "nothing dear, not a letter in ink or person."

She looked down and stifled a sob, another night of lost dreams. She vaguely heard loud banters from a group of much older men behind her and both she and Telma looked up to see the commotion.

They were drunk, that was for sure, and cussing loudly at one another. It was a friendly banter to them but to others around that were calmly having a drink, agitation was clear on many faces.

She kept on staring at them, lost in thought about what Telma said. Her hopes were really starting to simmer now after nights of the same answer. She kept reminding herself that it would take time. Time. That wasn't something she considerably liked.

It had been months now, almost six months to be exact and she still had not received a word. Oh she really did try to be optimistic, finding a light in this black tunnel that swallowed her up, but now it was starting to become a burden.

"Hey, what in grimy hell are you staring at!" She instantly snapped back to reality and noticed she had been staring at one of the men at the table. With a small embarrassed blush she lowered her head.

"I apologize kind sir."

The man eyed her before smirking, "with that pretty lil' voice, I'd like to see what else you could do with that mouth." He sloppily licked his lips before the table burst out laughing, much to her dismay.

"How do you deal with it?" She looked at Telma.

"Don't worry sweetie, drunkards are nothing but low life creatures." She gave a pitiful smile before changing course.

"I… I don't know how to put this…"

"I should aim my expectations high."

Telma bowed her head, "there has been no news, nothing," she stated sadly, "one would merely forget by now."

"But I can not forget and you know it! I-" She looked down at her hands, biting her lip.

Behind her, she could heard scraping of chairs and grumbles as the group of men stalked out of the bar.

Telma lightly touched her shoulder, "sweetie, I will keep looking for any news. But you know as well as I know that it would be you that would receive a letter before anyone else."

She nodded, still sulking. The two talked for some time, both trying to keep a light conversation despite the heavy tension in the air. She wanted to leave now, knowing the answer was like a tight grip to her heart.

Before long she walked out of the bar after departing from Telma, noticing it was perhaps near midnight when she made her way back.

It was another hit and miss, another failure that was waiting to happen. Oh she knew this would happen, she knew this is what it would feel like to be heart broken.

Walking down the dark alley she closed her eyes.

"Hey pretty, so waddya say we find out what's under that cloak now huh?" The husky voice came from her right and by instincts she ducked and leaped back a few paces. The man from the bar stood there, standing only where she had been seconds ago. He smirked at her and tilted his head.

"You're pretty quick, perhaps you could be some fun tonight." He started for her.

She looked to her left and spotted two more guys down another ally before eyeing a third diagonally behind her.

She knew how to fight, she knew a strategy already formulating in her mind. Waiting until the man was exactly two paces behind her, she swiftly kicked his shin with enough force to have him kneel. She pushed all her momentum off her feet at she back rolled off of the guys back before kicking him in the fibula. She knew with enough force, breaking that leg would be simple.

Not wasting time, she started running down the ally, hearing the mans angry voice rising.

She had to hide as much as she resented it, but running in this _state _was tiring her out much too quick. Before long she was gasping for air and she held her abdomen and started slowing down. This was not good.

A hand reached out and grabbed her by her hood violently, the other snaking around her neck. She cried out in pain before the man pushed her roughly.

She bent her head back to take the brute of the impact of the wall, she couldn't let her back hit it. Never.

She yelped and leaned against the wall, touching the back of her head.

"Runnin' away eh?" The man asked tauntingly, the other men starting to catch up.

She looked around for a way out before a hand roughly grabbed her chin and pulled it in the mans direction.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch!" He yelled into her face, eyes ablaze and face red.

She gulped down saliva and kept her gaze locked on him, not daring to stray. She could see scars aligned his scratchy face and a large burn mark was near his eye.

He smiled before fingering her cloak, hunger etched on his face, "I think you would make do tonight," he looked at the others who were now grinning, "now boys, who gets first pick?"

A silent _swish _was heard before the mans eyes widen. He dropped his grip on her before falling face first onto the road. An arrow was dug deeply into his skull.

The other men took out their swords and looked around in a frenzy. She silently backed away, trying to make an escape.

A knife poked at her neck, "don't move." A slur was said through the mans drunken speech.

The man held her tight and started circling around, "show yourself or I will bleed her out!" He cried out and looked around.

Silence.

"Your loss." The man said and for once she felt fear, fear for her life. Fear for another life.

She heard a _thump _and a gasp before his hold on her vanished and she spun around, coming face-to-face with a cloaked stranger, much like herself although the man was at least a head taller than her.

She backed up a few steps before gasping and pointing behind the man, "look out!"

But he already ducked and spun around, landing a punch in the mans face. He quickly rolled to the left and stabbed a sharp knife into one of the accomplices thigh before slashing him clean across the neck.

A man ran for him, sword thrusted forward before the stranger back flipped out of reach. In one fluid movement, he managed to pull out his bow and shot right into the mans neck, all before his two feet touched the ground.

She couldn't believe what had occurred right in front of her until the littering bodies and the metallic scent overtook her and made her gasp. Placing a hand to her mouth, she looked around and up at the man who was now standing in front of her.

She backed up some more but he matched her pace. She could now easily recognize it was in fact a male by the body differentiation and height the man had.

She slowly raised her hands in surrender, "please sir, please don't kill me." She whispered out.

He gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity before turning around and walking off. She watched as he climbed atop a metal crate and before she could stop herself, she chased after him.

"Wait!" She pleaded, "please I must ask of you something!" The man looked over at her and she pursed her lips.

"I am looking for a man, an important man for that matter." She asked in a hurry. "You must know these streets, know who comes in and out of this town!" She clasped her hands together.

Much to her chagrin, he once more started his escape route. She couldn't let this opportunity fly out of her hands!

She quickly climbed the crate and grabbed hold the man, startling him somewhat.

"I beg of you please!" She cried out, "I will give you fortune beyond belief!"

She thrust her hood off and opened her violet eyes.

"I am princess Zelda, I will honor you with any wish if you help me!"

Zelda could feel the agitation rolling off this man but she ignored it.

He looked down and sighed, shaking his head.

"I beg of you! I must seek help in search of someone!" Zelda kept rambling on, oblivious that the man was pulling out something from his cloak pocket.

"I am looking for my husband, the prince of Hyrule!" At this the man momentarily stopped his actions and looked up at Zelda.

She gripped his arm harder, "I need to know if he is alive, if he is out there!" She was probably leaving bruises now but that was the least of her problems.

The man lifted a finger and pointed over her shoulder. Zelda followed the direction behind her confused and looked at the darkened street.

"I don't understand there's not-" She looked back and immediately the man placed a strong scented cloth over her nose and mouth. She thrashed her arms around, trying to claw at his arms but to no avail. Already she was beginning to feel sleepy and at once she passed out.

* * *

The smell was the first thing that overtook her senses. It was the lingering taste that burned her nose and tongue. She jolted awake and instantly calmed herself, not wanting to gain unnecessary attention.

She evened out her breathing, making it seem like she was still in deep slumber before cautiously opening on eye slowly.

The small cramped room was empty. That was the first sign that she was safe. There was a candle lit on a small table in the middle of the room and a bulky desk in the far left corner, from Zeldas view she could see a great amount of papers and large books resided on it.

She slowly lifted her head and looked around, noticing a stack of wooden boxes against the wall across from her. There was a fair amount of dust atop the crates, making it seem like this room hadn't been used in years.

Zelda looked at the candle and saw the wax was nearly gone, meaning she probably was out for quite a while.

She looked down at the sheets and saw her cloak was no longer on, instead thrown lazily on the floor by the bed.

She touched her abdomen once more before nodding in reassurance. Relief washed over her before it shattered when she heard heavy foot steps outside the door.

Her mind couldn't function fast enough, still drugged by that stinging taste and before she could move a finger, the door flung opened.

The man stalked in, completely ignoring he, before harshly slamming the door, making the walls rumble.

Zelda could feel heat radiating off of him, could hear his heavy breaths.

He walked over to the desk and placed both hands on it, bending his head down and growling somewhat.

She sat still, her elbows still propped up even though they were screaming to get the weight off. She opened her mouth several times but no sound came out.

"I-"

The man slammed his hand down on the table, causing a loud bang to echo across the room and silence Zelda. The papers on the desk flew off and landed on the ground, a few scattered near Zelda.

She quietly glanced down and saw pages after pages of small handwritten research that she couldn't make out. Looking at the paper more, she gasped silently.

The words were written in Old Hylian, a form of language that was long before this time. Nobody these days spoke or even knew how to read Old Hylian except for the royal family.

Although the text was too small from this angle to read, Zelda could make out some words like 'sickness', 'cures', and 'destruction'.

Zelda looked back up with wide eyes, "how do you know-"

She never finished the sentence however as she cried out in pain. The mans head instantly shot up and turned to look at her with a stiff posture.

Zelda cried out once more and clutched her stomach, "oh goddesses!" She yelped as pain flooded her once more as she clutched her abdomen much more tightly, "my baby!"

* * *

**So how was it! Yes, No, Maybe so? I hope i kinda made it a surprise that she had a bun in the oven (if ya know what i mean) but if you already found out... I suck at secrets.**

**Please review and blah blah you get the picture.**

**Don't worry, next chapter will make more sense.**


	2. Reunited and it doesn't feel good

**I don't own LOZ**

* * *

Zelda could of sworn she heard the man inhale sharply from across the room and on any occasion she would of question his motives. But she had a much more difficult problem on her hand.

She squeezed her eyes shut and rocked back and forth slowly, trying to ease the pain. Only when that didn't work, she knew some magic would have to be handled.

Relaxing her eyelids and inhaling deeply, she tried picturing her unborn child, trying to sought out the problem it was facing.

Impa had warned the princess that pregnancy had a hand full of challenges that often left stillborns and miscarriages, ending with a very distraught mother. But Zelda was determined to pull through the difficulties, pleading with Impa to teach her a special type of magic that would allow her to connect with the baby inside of her. It took a great amount of energy from her, leaving her drained for hours on end. But to know what the problem was and facing it head on, Zelda was prepared to risk anything to save her child.

She placed her hands on her bulging stomach and breathed in once more. Feeling the familiar kicking from the baby, she knew their connection was strong from the many months of practicing.

Blocking out every and any sounds that surrounded her, Zelda pictured a serene picture of a lake, specifically Lake Hylia. She pictured her unborn child with her and for a moment, she pictured Link with her as well. All at the once the connection busted with an electrical spark that shook through Zelda and she shot open her eyes, panting heavily.

The pain had came to a crashing halt and her fingers hummed with a light vibration.

Zelda smiled lightly and ran her thumb back and forth over her stomach, catching her breath. She knew it was all a false alarm and there was no real danger, but Zelda never took the chance. It seemed spending the last three years with Link also turned her into a overprotective person.

She glanced up and took in her surroundings, realizing she was still in the small, dusty room with the stranger.

_The stranger!_

She looked in the direction of the desk to spot it empty, the papers still scattered messily around the floor. Zelda cautiously got up and sat on the bed, placing her hands on her knees. This was the second time now this incident had occurred with the child. She didn't know what it meant, perhaps in some crazy sort of way, the baby trying to warn her about something?

It was preposterous really!

But Zelda knew to expect the unexpected. She bent down to retrieve one of the papers and scanned through it quickly, snagging bits and pieces of the words. It seemed to be about a sickness of some sort, the name she could not dispatcher even though it was written in Old Hylian, the word was still very foreign.

Even she, the holder of the triforce of Wisdom and reincarnation of the goddess herself, could not make out the word.

With utter defeat, she grabbed the pile of papers on the ground and stood up, careful in case she was still dizzy. Walking over to the deserted desk, she placed the papers on the table and looked at the large set of books.

Zelda found a page folded near the end of one the books and pulled it open, looking at the words. Once more she spotted the foreign word in big bold letters. She was about to read on more when a loud crash came from outside, startling Zelda.

She needed to get out of here. _Now_.

With a last minute decision, she snatched the pile of papers and placed them inside of the book before sliding the book inside her cloak pocket.

She edged towards the door with precaution, seeing there was no windows and with no other alternative. Opening the door as quietly and slowly, Zelda peaked her head out and glanced around.

She stepped out and closed the door before sidestepping to the left where the alley came in view. She was on the outskirts of south Castletown, a long journey from the Castle itself.

With a disappointed huff, she looked up at the sky and frowned. Already her feet were killing her and now she had to walk another couple miles.

She began her trek back slowly, looking around corners and standing still when she heard noises. She knew she had to be more careful, she learned with that group of guys before.

Zelda just wanted to get back home to her bed.

_Her lonely empty bed. _

It brought her hopes down a great deal but she was getting used to it, not having him around for almost six months now.

She trudged on back and held a hand to her stomach, hearing it moan with hunger. She forgot to have dinner, being to preoccupied in going to Telmas. It was a stupid move on her part! She had another body to take care of now, not just herself. It hurt to know Link was gone but as of right now, Zelda knew who came first.

She was almost to the middle of Castletown when she heard rummaging from above her. Looking up she spotted nothing until a loud _plop _echoed behind her. Zelda turned around with wide eyes to face the man that disappeared.

"What are-"

His hands shot out quickly and roped a cloth around her mouth before pushing her to the wall.

Her cheek felt the cold marble stone and she felt her hood fall off from the impact. The man grabbed both her arms with one large grip before moving his hand to her hip.

She wanted to shriek out and was about to kick him in the no-mans land when she felt him grab something.

_The book!_

She knew that book was of importance, she felt compelled to take it before she left. There was something in there that had a answer, a solution to all her problems. She didn't know what, but as of right now she really didn't care, she just needed to get that book back!

She surged a small amount of magic through her fingertips and before long, the man shrieked and loosened his grip on her. She aimed a kick for his shin but came up with air. Not backing down, she thrusted her elbow back, expecting it to hit full force with his skull. What she wasn't expect though was for it to be caught before he spun her around and shoved her back to the wall.

"Enough!"

Zelda stared back with wide eyes and panting slightly. He held both her forearms with little strength but she knew he could easily snap her if he wanted to.

But Zelda wasn't paying attention to his grip or how she was getting lightheaded from her use of magic. Instead she stared into the dark void of the cloak hood, hearing his voice echo over and over again.

"Link?" She breathed.

* * *

His grip on her loosened instantly and he backed up a couple steps. Zelda stepped forward and placed a hand to her chest, feeling her oxygen deprive her.

It could not be true! Link was gone, he left me! He left _us_!

At that moment Zelda felt the baby kick lightly and she looked down. Placing a hand on her stomach, she looked up to the man once more.

"Please, just tell me." She stepped forward and the man matched her step, trying to distance them.

Maybe it wasn't him, maybe she got it wrong? She didn't want to admit defeat but at this point, the princess didn't care. She was tired of always staying up waiting for his return. She was sick of skipping meals despite her hungry stomach because she was too depressed to eat. She was hurting herself and the baby and she knew it, all because she couldn't handle the reality: Link left her, left this country and the people. But most importantly, he left before he found out he was to be a father.

Zelda swallowed the bitter taste of tears and clenched her teeth. She needed to stop this stupid act. She needed to get back to her life as a princess, to rule this country properly with or without Link. She hated it but she was also fed up acting like a little kid. _So what_, he wasn't coming _back_, she needed to _move on_.

She balled her hands into a fist before turning on her heel, surprising the man.

She was to go back to the castle and apologize to Impa for her leaving so late at night. She knew that Impa knew that she left and at first she tried to stop her, scolded her many times. But it became a routine over time to the point that Impa stopped, instead she watched from afar with a disapproving look.

She looked to the large castle that was now in view, looming over the shops that stood nearby and smiled sadly. She never considered it home until Link and her got married and once he left, it turned back to a stone cold mansion. But now she wouldn't be alone, she had Impa and her father and her child. She was too distraught about what she was missing, she never realized she had people that loved her all along.

She kept her pace slow, deep in thought when suddenly someone snatched her arm roughly and pulled her back. She gasped as she stumbled back and lost her footing, bracing for the fall.

Instead a arm looped around her waist and held her tight despite her silent struggles.

Zelda eventually looked up, already coming to a decision of who the culprit was. The hooded man stared down at her, a sorrowful look in his eyes although she couldn't see.

"Zelda…"

She opened her mouth and stared in awe and worry. She knew that voice and she was _positively _certain on who it was. She wanted to reach up and pull the hood off but her arms were still held back by him.

"L-Link?" She choked out with much difficulty, and balanced on her tip-toes to get a better look under the hood.

The man sighed and looked at the sky. He was making a huge mistake, being near her was dangerous. Yet he couldn't stop himself, wanted-no _needed_- to be near her. And now that he found out she was with child, he felt more of an ass than before.

He could turn back though. He could release her and get out of here before she had a chance to go near him. He was putting her life at stake because of his stupid needs, how coincident.

Making up his mind, he let go of his princess and backed up. She stepped forward but halted when he placed a hand up and motioned for her to stop.

Without a word he untied his cloak and let it drop to the ground, the book that was inside the pocket landed with a loud _thunk _on the cobblestone.

There stood her missing husband for almost half a year. The same man she loved and still loved as much as she hated it. Zelda didn't know whether to cry out in joy of beat the living triforce out of him.

He was the reason she was up day and night, hardly ate and kept to herself. He made her feel insecure and lose trust in others.

She looked to the ground slowly and focused on all the cracks and bumps that adjoined the ground. Once the streets must of looked smooth and clear, crack-free. But now the smoothness hardened with rough edges and stains covered the sparkling white color, making it dull and sluggish.

It reminded Zelda of her relationship with Link, if there was really a relationship at this point. She didn't know what would happen, if he would leave again and once more leave another crack in their life.

Still glaring at the ground, Zelda spoke. "I shouldn't forgive you." She kept a strong tone, "I shouldn't give you a second glance."

Link closed his eyes and groaned with annoyance. He didn't have time for this, he needed to hold her, be close to her. It was highly unlikely now that he saw her reaction.

He stepped forward and this time, it was Zelda that took a step back.

"Why are you here." It wasn't a question, more of a command.

Link breathed heavily through his nose, "I- Zelda I made a mistake.."

"That wasn't my question dammit!" She looked up finally and glared at him.

_She changed so much…_

Link noticed her hair was longer, her brown locks cascaded down well past her shoulders and landed on her protruding stomach. Her skin was still pale and smooth like a porcelain doll and he held himself back from running over to her and holding her. Her eyes, although still a beautiful violet, had hardened over the months.

_Because of him…_

But what he really took note of was her stomach. She was big. Not big compared to other woman, mainly for Zelda always had a small frame, but big enough to make him regret leaving her alone. She looked amazing though as much as he hated to announce it. Her skin glowed despite her anger and she had a scowl on her pretty lips.

But to his uttermost horror, he noticed she held a hand around her stomach protectively. From him? Was she protecting _their _kid from _him_? He felt both sorrow and anger in the pit of his stomach, yet the latter was much stronger.

He glared back and frowned deeply, "I know you must despise me", at that Zeldas scowl deepened, "but hear me out."

She didn't need to take this! Why listen to him when he was the one that abandoned her!

She looked at him for a long while before stomping off, once more to the castle.

_Oh no you don't!_

"Zelda! Stop walking off!" Zelda was surprised no citizens woke from his booming voice.

She ignored him and kept walking. Link growled and took a step to her.

"I said stop!" He yelled so loud Zelda halted in her tracks. But not because of his warning, because _something _made her stop.

She tried to move but couldn't, her legs not registering what her brain was commanding.

_How? _

that's when she felt it, the darkness that surrounded her. She could feel its thick atmosphere spiral around her, much different from any other magic.

_Magic? _

But that was impossible! Link did not posses any magic!

The denseness was too heavy, a burden on her petite shoulders.

She felt nauseas and bent waste down to place her arms on her knees. She wanted to sit but the damned magic wouldn't let her legs move.

"Please.. Let. Me. Go!" She wanted to cry, the pain was throbbing in her temples and her stomach churned in disagreement. She felt like she could pass out at any giving moment, it was a miracle she wasn't already sprawled out on the floor by now.

Link walked over to the disoriented princess and leaned over, his mouth hovering near her ear.

"When I tell you to stop, you listen," he growled in a voice Zelda knew did not belong to Link, "do you understand? "

She nodded quickly, wanting to be rid of the pain.

As quick as it came, it stopped. Zelda sunk to her knees and bended over. She placed a hand to her temple and used some magic to clear her mind from the turmoil.

Links eyes became irritated and he rubbed them, blinking rapidly. Zelda, still staring at the ground, missed the blood red color that took over Links blue iris before returning to normal once more.

She looked up and stared at him with fright, "how.. You don't posses magic."

He came closer to her and she felt his breath on her neck, "a lot of things have changed since I left, _my _princess."

She didn't miss the possessive tone he held of her, nor the way he said _his _princess. She wanted to make a snarky comeback but held it in, afraid of what he would do to her.

_This wasn't Link. It couldn't be!_

He stood up straight and went to retrieve his cloak, knowing well enough she wouldn't run off again.

He didn't want to hurt her, but at a desperate time like that, punishment was the only suitable answer.

He halted mid-stride and touched his forehead, his eyes squeezing shut.

_What did I do! I hurt her! I hurt my Zelda!_

_**You didn't hurt her, you taught her a lesson! **_

The voice had a dark, rough tone to it. A hollow feeling to Links ears. He knew it all too well now. It had been with him ever since he left the castle.

Link breathed in heavily and looked back at Zelda, who was now staring at him with frightened eyes.

_She's afraid of me, of what I've done! _

_**The bitch deserved it! **_

"…No." Link grumbled and held his head.

_**She doesn't want you anymore! She doesn't love you! **_

"That's not true…" Link said weakly. Zelda stood up and glanced uneasily at him,

"Link?" She took a hesitant step forward.

_**She'll leave you. Go to another man. Do you want that!**_

_Shut up!_

"Link?" Another step forward.

_**The bitch deserves to be punished. To be beaten! **_

_She doesn't! _

"She doesn't…" Link stated with anxiety.

Zelda held her shaking hand out, reaching for his shoulder. "Please Link, you're not making sense." She heard him grumbling to himself.

_**If you won't do it, then I WILL! **_

Link turned around and grabbed Zelda by the neck, earning a choking sound to escape her lips. She tried kicking him but he was too far from her legs, resorting to her pounding on his muscular arms.

"Stop Link!" She barely got the words out, "please!" Her airway was cutoff and she started seeing blotches of darkness inflate her vision. She couldn't give up now though, her life was at stake, _her baby's life was at stake!_

She grasped onto his arm and closed her eyes, bringing out all her power and energy from within and turned it into pure hatred.

Fire started burning Links arm and he looked down, spotting nothing. It grew stronger and too much to take that Link released her and started patting his arm, looking for any burns.

She didn't waste time and got up, running to his fallen cloak. Grabbing the book hidden in the cloth, Zelda looked up to see Link staring at her. There as so much hatred and animosity in the look, that Zelda almost missed the color of his eyes. _Almost_.

Red like the blood in ones body, the polar opposite of Links natural blue eyes. It frightened her to no end, seeing Link advance towards her with a look of death plastered on her face.

She wanted to stay and plead with him that something was wrong, that he was in fact in very much danger, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Link," She whispered before placing her hands together in a silent prayer. Link, realizing what she was doing, made a run for her but it was too late.

Zelda teleported to the sanctuary of her room. The darkness overtook her senses and without removing a patch of clothing, she fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
